borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Need a Modder's Assistance.
Heya, I've been searching for a long time for a certain kind of scope for assault rifles on 3 assault rifles. After Looking for such a long time, I've given up and I'd like to acquisition a modder's assistance in making these 3 assault rifles. I have no other way of describing the scope or giving the data for it other than a description. It's an ironsight attachment, with a an arch shape near the midway bridge. with 2 lines connecting to a colored dot/retina in the center. I also found this picture on the combat rifle page, the rifle in the picture has the sight I am looking for, sorry for such a hard to see object though. It's the only photo I could find. The Guns I want this scope on are a "Legit" Best version of an S&S Draco, a "legit" S&S Serpens, and a "Legit" Atlas Ogre. By Legit I mean the best stats possible for the gun to be a completely legitimete weapon with that scope. (A Combat Panda 05:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I believe the term for these "Best legit, but made through modding" weapons are called "Constructs"?) Hope to hear from all you guys soon, GT: A Combat Panda That is Sight2 ... and it sux. It's only 1.4x and the "colored dot" obscures distant targets and the thick lateral supports obscure adjacent targets. Sight1 at 2.1x is much better. BTW, MG's only have 3 sight options - None, Sight1, or Sight2. You are correct - a "construct" is a 100% legit weapon created via modding to have all the 'best' parts. -- MeMadeIt 07:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I understand it's not a very good scope, but it's still my favourite one to have, so I'd like to get them anyways if it's possible. A Combat Panda 20:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Then you shall have it! Below is the code for your desired weapons. Any of the trusted modders here should be able to dup these for you easily. These have been optimized for Damage. If you'd prefer a bit more Accuracy in exchange for a bit less Damage then use 'barrel5' instead of 'barrel4'. -- MeMadeIt 00:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SupportMachineGun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Sight.sight2 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_support_machinegun.acc.acc4_SandS_Draco_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_SandS_3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Prefix.Prefix_Kick1_Glorious gd_weap_support_machinegun.Title.TitleM_SandS_Draco gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SupportMachineGun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Sight.sight2 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_support_machinegun.acc.acc5_Atlas_Ogre_Explosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Prefix.Prefix_Atlas2_Pearl gd_weap_support_machinegun.Title.TitleM_Atlas_Ogre dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SupportMG_SandSSerpens gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Sight.sight2 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SupportMachineGun.acc4_SandS_Serpens dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SupportMachineGun.SandSSerpens_Material gd_weap_support_machinegun.Prefix.Prefix_Kick1_Glorious dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_SandS_Serpens MeMadeIt, Thank you very much kind sir / madam. I think I might just love you, now if only I can find an xbox modder willing to make these for me ha A Combat Panda 04:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey combat panda, if you find a modder willing to build some guns for you, would you kindly send them my way as well, if you do i have large collection of very good guns most self found and a few constructs, i will let you know which is which, thank you in advance, yeah memadeit is a pretty cool cat and has also helped me on more than one occasion XBOX GT SinisterNobody 08:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC)